


In Life And Love

by Pishposh86



Category: Umm Hiddlesworth duh
Genre: Forgive Me, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Naughtiness, Oh My God, Okay Got Carried Away Tagging, Once again don't judge me, So many labels, The feels, Tom Is Hiding Something Oh Lawdy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Why I say why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pishposh86/pseuds/Pishposh86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris And Tom Have Now been Happily Married For A Few Years Now<br/>They couldn't be happier now finally having each other. It seems like nothing can<br/>break them apart. Except Tom begins to keep a huge secret from Chris that will test their marriage.<br/>How will Chris feel when he finds out...will he stay or will he walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slightly Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I said sequel in a few days but I couldn't wait  
> My brain was racing and my fingers were itching for my laptop  
> So here we go :)

"So darling what would you like to have for lunch today" Tom asked with a huge smile walking to the kitchen

"I don't know? What can I have?" A voice asked from the living room

"You can have anything you want darling" Tom replied with a chuckle

"Anything...okay. How about spaghetti" the voice replied with a flashing a huge smile

"Really, that's what you want" Tom replied with a cocked eyebrow

"Umm yeah" the voice replied

Tom looked over and saw Chris looking a bit guilty of maybe whispering something.

"Tell me darling are you are the one who wants it or your father" Tom asked with a smirk

She looked over at Chris biting her lower lip "Sorry daddy"

Chris smiled at his daughter "Worth a shot huh"

"Now India tell me love...what do you really want for lunch and don't pay your father any mind" Tom replied sweetly

"Spaghetti" India replied with a smile

"Darling you don't have to have that because your father does remember" Tom replied softly

"I know but now that Daddy mentioned it...now I really really want some" India replied her smile beaming

Chris chuckled "Well I guess we both win"

"You are horrible" Tom replied with a cocked eyebrow as he walked to the kitchen to prepare lunch

India had spent the night...she was now able to stay more often. Chris was able to see and spent more time with his children after Elsa decided that it would be best. As far as the relationship between Chris and Elsa it was slowly getting better. They would communicate more and sometimes she would come over for lunch...even her talking to Tom was getting better it was awkward for them at first but now it was getting better.

India went to the play room that Tom and Chris decorated for her. It was just a spare empty room in the apartment until Tom was the one who suggested to Chris that making it a playroom for India when she would come over would make great use of it.

"Have I told you how amazing you are" Chris whispered into Tom's ear as he stood in front of the stove

"Only everyday" Tom chuckled

"I still feel like it isn't enough" Chris replied kissing Tom's cheek

Tom smiled as he turned around and laced his arms around Chris's neck "It's more than enough darling"

Chris and Tom were about to enjoy a passionate kiss until India ran into the kitchen "Daddy come play with me"

Tom and Chris jumped apart "Alright baby I will"

India smiled and ran back to the playroom to wait for Chris "We'll finish this later" Chris replied with a wink of an eye

Tom chuckled as he brought some plates down from the cabinet...it was then that Tom felt a sharp pain in his abdomen

"Shit" Tom groaned out as he quickly placed the plates down before he dropped them

The pain was intense...Tom placed his hands at his stomach as he tried to ease his pain. After feeling the pain for almost five minuets it began to subside.

"What the hell was that all about" Tom thought as he tried to forget about the pain while making himself busy preparing the plates with food

*Later on*  
After everyone had eaten and India was picked up...Tom and Chris sat in the living room watching TV. Chris was massaging Tom's feet until there it was again...the pain came back. Tom pulled his feet away from Chris and grabbed at his stomach.

"Tom are you okay" Chris asked concerned 

"I'm fine just a stomach-ache I'm sure...maybe I ate to much" Tom replied holding his stomach

"Are you kidding me? You barely ate at all" Chris replied softly

"Our portions are different seeing that you act like if there will be no food the next day" Tom replied with a smirk

"Well come on...its late maybe you can sleep in off" Chris replied turning off the TV as he helped Tom into the bedroom and into bed

Tom shot up in bed...he looked over to the clock on the nightstand 3:30 am. Tom looked over at Chris who was fast asleep...he was a super deep sleeper. Robert always joked that you could stick firecrackers in his nose and he wouldn't wake up. Tom felt the pain coming back as he rushed to the bathroom...Tom fell to his knees in front of the toilet and threw up. Tom felt disgusting...he hated the feeling of throwing up. Tom wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet...he sat on the floor for a while until he felt well enough to stand.

Tom crawled back into bed with Chris after brushing his teeth twice to get rid of the taste in his mouth "I'm sure it's just a stomach bug...no need to worry"

Tom placed his head on the pillow and tried to sleep...he kept reassuring himself that he was fine and tried to sleep.


	2. Hopes Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the baby is sleeping this momma updates ;)

Tom awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. Tom slowly got out of bed...he was still so exhausted from last night. No matter how hard he tried to sleep he just couldn't find a comfortable position. He envied how peacefully Chris slept last night. Tom walked into the bathroom and cleaned up before walking into the kitchen to find Chris setting the table.

"Good Morning" Chris said walking up to Tom placing a kiss on his lips sweetly

"Good morning" Tom replied softly

"How are you feeling this morning?" Chris asked setting a plate in front of Tom as Tom took a seat at the table

"A little bit better but tired" Tom replied looking at the food in front of him.

For some reason now with the smell of food in front him...Tom felt strangely nauseous. His mind was telling him to enjoy himself but his body was telling him otherwise. Chris sat in front of Tom and smiled sweetly. Tom gave a soft smile...he knew he couldn't tell Chris he wasn't hungry. He woke up early just to do it.

"I hope you like it" Chris replied sweetly

Tom smiled and looked at his food. Tom took the fork in his hands and with all his might forced himself to eat...why was he feeling this way. Why did all of a sudden he felt sick to his stomach just looking at his food. Tom chalked it up to this damn stomach bug that was still lingering inside him...that had to be it. With a deep breath Tom ate the last bite of food and set his fork down.

"Well I guess you like it huh" Chris replied with a chuckle

"It was delicious darling" Tom replied with a smile

Tom got up from the kitchen and placed his plate in the sink "Thank you"

"Anytime love. So what are the plans for today" Chris asked sweetly

"Well I have to get ready for a meeting. I have filming for another film coming up soon...so I have to be there in a few hours. Other than that I have nothing else planned. Do you have something in mind love" Tom replied standing next to the sink

"Oh well how about after your meeting we go out for dinner" Chris replied with a smile

"Why Chris are you asking me out on a date?" Tom replied with a smirk

"Depends. Are you going to say yes" Chris replied with a crooked smile

"Yes" Tom replied with a chuckle

"Then yes" Chris replied standing from his seat at the table and pulling Tom into his arms

*Few Hours Later*  
Tom sat at the meeting with the rest of the cast he was going to film with. He had never been so uncomfortable in his whole life...his stomach was doing back flips but he was trying so hard to ignore it. After what felt like forever the meeting was finally over and Tom couldn't wait to get out of there...he hated the way he had been feeling lately but he was sure it was bound to go away.

Chris was already waiting for Tom outside "How did it go"

"Ugh I just wanted to get out of there...I know that is a horrible thing to say but I'm just not feeling very well" Tom replied softly

"You do look a little pale baby. Listen how about we order in, you can eat in comfort and just rest" Chris replied sweetly

"That sounds wonderful" Tom replied leaning in a kissing Chris on the cheek 

Chris and Tom decided on Chinese food...once the order came Chris sat next to Tom was lying comfortably on the couch. Chris placed Tom's feet on his lap as they enjoyed their food. Tom was beyond happy finally being able to eat a meal and not feel sick to his stomach...he knew whatever he had was going to pass. After they ate and their food was fully down...they retreated to their bedroom.

"You know I missed you today" Chris whispered into Tom's ear

Tom smiled looking up from beneath Chris "I was only gone a few hours darling"

"Too long for me" Chris replied placing sweet kisses on Tom's neck

"Mmm Chris...please don't stop" Tom moaned his hands roaming from the small of Chris's back to his shoulder blades making Chris shiver

"I didn't plan to" Chris moaned his hair cascading around him. Golden strands of loveliness...Chris tried to talk to Tom about cutting his hair but Tom literally begged him not to. At most Chris was only able to trim it...which didn't bother him at all.

Tom arched up feeling Chris's huge member pressing at his warm entrance "Chris please...please"

"Please what" Chris whispered into Tom's neck biting and sucking at it

"I want you. Now. Please" Tom cried out in ecstasy 

"Anything for you love" Chris replied as he pushed inside Tom

Tom and Chris groaned out in sheer pleasure as they were finally connected. Tom laced his long legs around Chris's waist as he felt Chris thrusts get deeper. 

"Fuck Chris...Ugh harder please" Tom moaned out as Chris thrust harder and deeper

"F-fuck Tom I love you" Chris moaned out feeling his orgasm approaching

"Chris...please...stop" Tom groaned out

"Yes baby I won't stop" Chris replied breathing heavily

"NO CHRIS PLEASE STOP" Tom cried out in pain

Chris stopped the second he heard Tom cry out. As soon as Chris stopped Tom pushed Chris off of him and ran to the bathroom. Chris looked towards the bathroom confused until he heard the sound of Tom's retching followed by the sound of Tom full out puking his guts out. Chris pulled on his boxer shorts quickly and rushed into the bathroom...Chris frowned. There was Tom on with his knees brought up to his chest as he reached over and flushed the toilet.

"Oh Chris I'm so sorry" Tom said looking away from Chris in embarrassment

"Oh Tom don't apologize" Chris replied kneeling next to Tom

"Its this damn stomach flu. I really thought it was gone since I was able to eat so well tonight" Tom replied sadly

"Maybe you rushed into it. Listen how about you schedule an appointment with the doctor and I'll go with you" Chris replied softly

"I suppose you are right...maybe they will give me something to get rid of this sickness for good" Tom replied softly

Chris smiled at Tom as he stood up and helped Tom from the floor

"Guess the moment is ruined huh" Tom replied softly

"Baby the moment is never ruined...but I think its best you rest for the rest of the night" Chris replied sweetly

"Okay" Tom replied softly as he followed behind Chris back into bed

He couldn't wait to go to the doctor and get rid of this stomach flu once and for all.


	3. Little White Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After work updates *hands up in the air*

Tom finished getting dressed and grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand. Tom opened the bedroom door to find Chris on the other side standing there with a frown.

"Chris are you alright" Tom asked softly

Chris inhaled a deep breath " I can't go with you to the appointment...I have to pick up India. Elsa had a family emergency" 

"Oh Chris is that all.Darling that's alright" Tom replied with a smile

"You know what...I'll have my brother pick her up. I'm sure he wouldn't mind" Chris replied pulling out his cell phone

Tom grabbed Chris's phone "Chris don't be daft. This is your daughter and I'm a grown man...I'm sure I'll be just fine"

Chris gave a pout "I'm so sorry babe"

"It's alright...now go get India. As for me I have to get going my appointment is in 10 minuets

Chris smiled "I'm sure you will be just fine"

"Thanks...see you in a bit" Tom replied with quick kiss as he stepped out

*Few Minuets Later*  
Tom hated hospitals and doctors...he hated being alone while he waited for his results as to why he was feeling sick for almost a week now. Tom swallowed the lump in his throat...he didn't want to admit it to Chris but he was terrified being alone here. When Chris told him he wasn't going to be able to accompany him...he could of sworn he could of puked right at that moment.

"Mr. Hiddleston" a male voice said breaking Tom out of thought

"Yes" Tom replied with a soft smile

"We have the results...if possible could you please come with me to my office" the male asked politely

"Of course" Tom replied getting up from his seat and following the older gentleman

"By the way I'm Dr. Braun" Dr Braun replied extending a hand to Tom

"I'm..." Tom was cut off

"I know who you are...I have grandsons. They all are huge Thor and Loki fans" Dr Braun replied with a smile

"Well I'm very flattered thank you" Tom replied softly as he followed Dr Braun into his office

"Please have a seat" Dr Braun replied motioning to the chair

"Thank You...so my results. What did they tell you...nothing but a stomach bug I'm sure" Tom replied with a chuckle

Dr Braun just gave a soft smile and cleared his throat.

"Right" Tom whispered biting on his lower lip.

*Later on That Day*  
Tom unlocked the door...his body felt so heavy. Numb and heavy as he walked into the apartment. 

"Hey how did it go" Chris said stepping into the kitchen as soon as he heard the door unlock

"Oh it was fine...just the stomach flu like we guessed. He gave me some medicine to help get rid of it. Nothing to worry about at all" Tom replied with a soft smile

Then a loud giggle came from the living room 

"Oh India is here" Tom said placing his phone on the counter

"Yeah she'll be spending the night till Elsa gets things taken care of with her family" Chris replied with a smile

"I hope everything is alright" Tom replied softly

"It will be. Listen I made dinner but I didn't know when you would be home. So I put in the microwave for you" Chris replied sweetly

"Thank you darling" Tom replied softly

"Daddy come play with me" India cried out 

"Duty calls" Chris replied with a smile

As soon as Chris walked out Tom let out a huge sigh. He felt his stomach turning. Tom walked to the microwave and opened it...looking at the food was enough to make him feel worse. 

As soon as India was in bed. Chris and Tom got ready for bed as well.

"Tom can I ask you something" Chris said pulling the covers 

"Of course" Tom replied getting into bed

Chris got into bed and cuddled up to Tom "Do you love India"

"Of course I do.She's a lovely little girl. Chris I adore her" Tom replied sweetly

"Well...I don't know...would you ever...you know" Chris was struggling

Tom cocked an eyebrow "Would I ever what"

"Consider...you know adopting a child with me" Chris replied heaving a sigh of relief once he got the words out

Tom was speechless "Oh Chris...I don't know. That's a big step"

"I know but it's a step we can take together" Chris replied sitting up in bed

"I don't know Chris. I just think right now is not the right time" Tom replied softly

"Not the right time. What do you mean not the right time? Right now is the perfect time in our lives for it" Chris replied with a soft smile

"Well it's not for me Chris...look I'm tired can we just go to bed" Tom replied his voice laced with frustration

"What's the matter with you" Chris asked sternly 

"Chris please just go to bed" Tom replied as he turned over in bed

"Fine...but this conversation isn't over" Chris replied turning over his back towards Tom as he try to fall asleep

Hours passed and Chris was soundly asleep. Tom once again was wide awake...he looked over at the clock on the nightstand 2:30 am. Even with the medication the doctor had provided for him he still felt nauseous. Tom got up from bed slowly and walked to the dressed opening his wallet and pulling out a small business card with a number on it. After grabbing that Tom reached in his dresser and slid his hands underneath his clothes that were folded and pulled out a folded paper.

Tom walked into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bathtub with both items in his hands. Tom kept rereading the words on the paper and the number on the card...he felt like his was in a terrible nightmare. After sitting in the bathroom for almost 30 minuets Tom made his way back to bed. Tom turned over on his side his back to Chris as he began to cry quietly. Tom then felt Chris's strong arm around his waist...it was then and there that Tom decided that it would be best that the only person who would know what was going on with him was himself.


	4. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all still enjoying this story  
> Once again I adore the hits and kudos *tears of happiness*

Weeks had passed and little by little Chris noticed that Tom had become more and more withdrawn over the days. He wasn't the same man he married...Tom was so vibrant and full of joy. Now he just seemed exhausted and reclusive...he spent a a lot of time in their bedroom alone. One time Chris tried to walk in to check on Tom only to find that the door was locked from the other side. When Chris would ask Tom is everything was alright he would always smile softly and say he was stressed out with filming and that everything was alright.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry" Chris asked with an empty plate in his hand

Chris had already served himself dinner and was just waiting on Tom.

"No I'm sorry darling...besides I ate earlier" Tom replied with a smile

"All you ate was a cup of fruit a few hours ago" Chris replied with a glare

"I know and I'm still a little full from that. I promise I will eat later though" Tom replied reassuringly 

Chris's face read nothing but frustration as he let the plate drop on the table loudly "Tom what the hell is going on"

Tom flinched at the tone in Chris's voice "What are you talking about"

"Are you joking" Chris replied with a sarcastic tone

Tom didn't say a word.

"You lock yourself in our bedroom for what seems like forever, when I ask you about certain things you never give a straight answer and now lately it seems you either refuse to eat or eat nothing but small portions. Then you always use the same excuse...its the filming" Chris replied sternly

"I'm sorry Chris but that's the truth. I don't mean to make you feel that way but I just have a lot on my mind...as far as my eating habits the film has required me to be on a strict diet" Tom replied softly

"I'm sure they didn't mean starve yourself" Chris retorted through gritted teeth 

Tom sighed softly "Please don't be upset Chris...just trust me when I say that everything is just fine"

*Later That Day*  
Tom sat in his trailer. He was feel exhausted and sick...he reached into a box that he had hidden in his dresser. Tom pulled out a small tube and sighed...he hated this he hated everything about this. What he hated more was the look on Chris's face when he refused to eat once again...Chris was beginning to suspect and the last thing he wanted was for him to be so transparent and find out. Then again this was beginning to get harder and harder to hide.

Chris walked around his apartment trying to clean up. India was over the other day so he was picking up toys left and right...Chris sighed when the conversation between he and Tom this afternoon popped into his head. More than anything he wanted to know what was causing Tom to act the way he had been acting lately. Chris walked into India's playroom and placed her toys in her toy chest.After all the cleaning Chris was exhausted as he walked to the bedroom he shared with Tom and threw himself on the bed. 

Chris looked up and gazed at the roof above him as if he kept looking all the answers would pop up. Soon Chris grew bored and decided to put away the laundry from yesterday...Chris sorted it out and opened all the drawers on his and Tom's side. Chris didn't mind staying at home...in fact he loved it and cherished it because in a few months it would be his turn to go away for filming so he loved the time he had at home right now. 

Chris was about to put some clothes into Tom's dresser until he found everything was disheveled inside it

Chris chuckled "Not so perfect are we babe"

Chris began to fix it until he found some papers folded and stuffed at the bottom "What the hell is this"

Chris began to pull out the papers and unfold them. Chris held the papers in his hand and began to read them...Chris then began to feel his blood boil when he got further into the wording of the papers. Now he felt sick to his stomach. He felt so many emotions but anger was the main thing...how could Tom hide something like this from him.

After a long day Tom was finally able to come home and relax. Tom walked up to the door and unlocked in...he couldn't wait to see Chris, hopefully he wasn't upset still. Tom walked into their apartment and locked the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen...it was dark so he flipped the light switch on.

"Shit" Tom yelped out seeing Chris sitting in the kitchen

"Chris you scared me...what are you doing sitting in the___" Tom stopped seeing what was before Chris on the kitchen

"Where did you find those" Tom whispered shakily 

"You know where...don't play dumb" Chris replied sternly

"You had no right to go through my things" Tom replied sternly

"When were you going to tell me" Chris replied his voice firm

Tom didn't say a word but just stood there afraid for what would happen next


	5. Never Wanted It To Be Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all hits...I thank you

"I don't know what to say Chris...other than I'm sorry" Tom whispered breaking the silence 

"Sorry that's it...tell me Tom where you ever going to tell me. Or were you planning on keeping it a secret. Were you planning on letting me know when it got worse or let me guess when you were already lying a hospital bed" Chris replied still seated at the table

"I...I...I don't know" Tom replied he was on the verge of tears

"Don't give me that. How long have you known? Why couldn't you just tell me?" Chris replied the hurt and anger in his voice strong

"I have known for about a month now. The reason I didn't tell you because I was scared and I thought it would just pass. I was afraid if I told you that you would leave me" Tom replied the tears now streaming down his face

" A month and you didn't even bother to tell me about it. As far as me leaving you what part of in sickness and health did you not understand when we took our vows" Chris replied feeling insulted at the insinuation that he would leave Tom because of this

"Come on Chris I'm pretty sure if I told you everything would change. I mean why would you want to be with someone like me after you found out" Tom replied sobbing

"Tom don't___" Chris was cut off

"No Chris why would you.Why would you want to see someone waste away right before your eyes. Why would you want to be with a sickly man when you can have someone perfect and healthy. Tell me that Chris...no better yet read the paper what does it say" Tom yelled out in between sobs

"I already read it I don't___"Chris once again cut off

"READ IT" Tom shouted in anger

"Dear Mr Hiddleston. We are writing in regards to the tests that you had taken a few weeks ago here at our diagnostic center...after further review we have come to inform you that you read positive for the early stages of stomach cancer. We would like for you to come back to our clinic for further test and treatments to assist you..we___" Chris stopped he couldn't continue on and placed the letter down

"Do you know how many times I've read that letter. I have it memorized for God's sake...I still wake up at nights reading it hoping its a bad dream that I can't wake up from but it's not. This is real Chris...I have cancer and there is nothing I can do about it. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you...I truly am but just as hard it was to accept it was all the reason why it made it so difficult to tell you" Tom replied softly

Chris was in tears now "You know that I would do anything for you Tom...I'm your husband I want you to feel like you can tell me anything. I was just so angry because this is your life we are talking about. Its our life that we share...I want to be the one to take care of you. Tom I would rather die than leave you"

Tom grabbed a small box from his satchel and placed it on the table. Inside were tubes of medication that he was given to ease any pain "This is why I'm locked in the room so long. The pills take away the pain but I feel physically drained after...so after I take them I take a quick nap and then come right back out. I never let my exhaustion show because I didn't want you to worry"

Chris pulled Tom close and hugged him tightly

Tom sobbed "Chris please. I'm so sorry for hiding this. Please forgive me"

Chris just held Tom close as he sobbed in his arms. He wished the same thing Tom wished when he found out...that it was all just a bad dream.

After Tom and Chris talked further on the situation. They decided to head to bed...Tom was in a deep sleep due to the medication. Chris on the other hand was wide awake locked in the bathroom. Chris was sitting on the edge of the bathtub crying quietly...he couldn't bare to lose Tom. Not like this.


	6. Sinking In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Before I update with this chapter today I want to let everyone know why I chose to write about the very sensitive subject of battling cancer. The reason why I chose to write this into the story is closure. I have seen cancer first hand and what it can to do people. I have lost all my grandparents to cancer and almost lost my sister...to me this story hits close to home for me because it is a way to express the emotions that I have had and still have due to this tragic illness. To the readers who are still with me...I more than appreciate it. To those who aren't because it is like I said a very sensitive subject I still thank you but want to know that in no way is the story meant for any hard feelings.
> 
> Now that I haven't gotten that off my chest...here's another update.

Tom and Chris ate breakfast in silence...the tension in the atmosphere could be cut with a knife

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat "So...when is your next appointment"

Tom kept his head down,still ashamed to look Chris in the eyes due to what happen last night "Next Friday. In the morning"

"What time" Chris asked softly

"I'm not sure yet. I was planning on rescheduling" Tom replied faintly

Chris shot him a confused look "Why"

"Filming...I have filming that morning" Tom replied setting his fork down just talking about this was enough to make him lose his appetite 

"You plan to reschedule a very important appointment because you have filming that same day. Tom are you insane" Chris replied with a scoff

Tom sighed "I have to be there Chris...this is very important to me"

"So is your life" Chris replied sternly

Tom's face fell "Chris please___"

Chris cut him off " They don't know do they...you've been filming this movie while you've been sick and they have had no clue"

Tom didn't say a word and Chris knew that he had hit the nail on the head "You are going to that appointment and I'm going with you. I'm also going with you when you tell everyone why you can't go to filming that morning. The lies have to stop Tom"

Tom looked up at Chris. The heartbreak written all over his face "Alright"

*Later That Day*  
"Oh my God Chris...I'm so sorry to hear that. I mean I can't believe it...I mean Tom is the most active and healthiest person I know" Scarlett replied in shock

"Well unfortunately cancer doesn't care how old you are and how healthy you are. I just can't believe he would hide it from me" Chris replied sadly

"He was scared Chris. He didn't know how to tell you. I'm sure he wasn't doing it to hurt you" Scarlett replied 

After breakfast Tom went to filming as usual...Chris wasn't to keen on him going but Tom was adamant on continuing his filming. Chris was the one who called Scarlett over...he just really needed someone to talk to. Scarlett was over in a heartbeat. She knew something was up the moment Chris had called.

"He should have just told me in the first place. When I read those papers it was like the walls came tumbling down around me...I'm sure its nothing compared to what he felt. I don't want to lose him Scarlett...not like this. We've been through so much together...he's my everything. He's my heart...how am I supposed to go on without my heart" Chris replied his voice cracking

Scarlett couldn't help but feel her eyes well up with tears. Her heart broke for Chris and Tom...two people who fought so hard to be together only to have something so tragic possibly break them apart. Scarlett pulled Chris close as she hugged him tightly...Chris couldn't hold it in anymore and broke into sobs.

"You won't lose him Chris...Tom is strong. He can and will fight this...if I know Tom he isn't one to give up so easy" Scarlett said reassuringly 

Chris looked up at Scarlett with tear stained eyes and was about to speak when his cell phone went off. It was Tom calling.

Chris looked up at Scarlett " No need to say a word...answer it" Scarlett said softly

Chris answered it quickly "Hello"

"Chris I'm so sorry to call you from Tom's phone...but there was no other way to get a hold of you" a woman said on the other end sounding out of breath

"No it's alright. Is everything alright" Chris asked concerned

"It's Tom...he collapsed on set and an ambulance just took him to the hospital just a few moments ago" the woman replied 

Chris didn't even bother to hear the rest and hung up his phone. 

"Is everything okay" Scarlett asked concerned

"No...they took Tom to the hospital. I need to go" Chris said the fear in his voice

"Chris let me take you...you are not in any right mind to drive any where right now. Let's go" Scarlett replied grabbing her keys and coat

Chris was already out the door "Oh God Tom please be okay baby...please please be okay"


	7. Stubborn

"Chris at least let me stop the car" Scarlett cried out

Chris didn't even bother to wait. Scarlett hadn't even properly park the car yet and Chris was unbuckling his belt and out of his seat already running up towards the entrance of the hospital. He was running around like a loon before he found the information desk...by then Scarlett had finally caught up with him.

"I'm looking for a patient that was just brought in...Tom...Tom Hiddleston" Chris asked out of breath

"Okay give me a minuet to check that out for you" a nurse replied softly

Chris was on edge...he felt like the waiting was taking forever. Scarlett touched Chris's arm in hoped that it would help calm him down.

"Sir" the nurse said with a kind smile

"Yes" Chris replied the look of concern written all over his face

"They just got him into a room...if you can give them just a few minuets then you can go on up. He will be on the third floor" the nurse replied the same kind smile

Chris replied with a quick smile and a thank you as he rushed to the elevator.

"Hey don't leave me behind again" Scarlett replied rushing to catch up to Chris

Chris felt like the elevator couldn't move fast enough. He heart was racing, he felt sick to his stomach, he pretty much felt everything he could imagine. Finally the elevator doors opened and Chris rushed out and up to the information desk.

"I was told by a nurse downstairs that a Tom Hiddleston was brought up here" Chris replied 

"And you are of what relation to the patient sir" the nurse asked 

"I'm his husband"Chris replied softly

The nurse smiled at Chris and typed in some information into her computer "Yes he is on this floor...if you can take a seat I will let you know when you can go see him" 

"Thank you" Chris took a seat next to Scarlett. Chris was fidgeting...he wasn't even sitting on the chair right he was on the edge his leg bouncing from all the nerves on overload.

"Chris you need to calm down...I'm sure Tom is fine. You need to relax okay" Scarlett whispered to Chris taking his hand in hers

"I'm trying...I'm just scared. I should have told him to stay home but he's so stubborn sometimes" Chris replied burying his face in his large palms

"Sir you can go in now" the nurse called out

Chris shot out of his chair.

"He's in room 306...take the first left. It will be the third door" the nurse said with a soft smile

"Go I'll wait here" Scarlett replied with a smile

Chris smiled and rushed to Tom's room. Once he found the room Chris walked into to be met with the sound of monitors beeping...as Chris walked in a few more steps there was Tom. Chris felt his heart break...he look so tired. Tom looked like a shell of himself...the exhaustion all over his face even as his slept. Chris walked up to Tom's beside and placed his hand on his.

"Baby...its me" Chris whispered softly

Chris felt Tom's hand move slightly under his "Tom"

Tom let out a small moan "Mmm Chris"

"Yeah baby it's me...oh Tom are you okay" Chris replied softly

"What happen? Where am I" Tom replied his eyes squinting due to the lights in the room

"You are in the hospital. They called me from your cell and told me you collapsed on set" Chris replied caressing Tom's cheek

"They could have just taken me home. Chris I don't want to be here take me home" Tom replied sadly

"Baby I can't take you home. You have to stay here until they say you can go" Chris replied with a soft smile

"Then I'll ask for a doctor so I can tell him I want to go home" Tom replied trying to reach out for the nurse assist control

"Tom please don't do___" Chris was cut off by the voice of an older man

"Mr.Hiddleston you really should listen to your husband" Dr. Braun said with sigh

Tom let out a groan as he shut his eyes in frustation "Please just let me go home...I promise I won't do anything but rest when I get there"

"Sorry" Dr Braun replied softly

"Excuse me you are" Chris asked softly

"My apologizes. I'm Dr. Braun I have been the one who has been seeing your husband for his treatment" Dr Braun replied as he extended his hand out to Chris

"I'm Chris its nice to meet you sir" Chris replied shaking the doctors hand

"Is he going to be okay" Chris asked softly 

"I'm going to be fine. Can I please go home now" Tom replied with a sigh

"Tell me Mr.Hiddleston...have you been taking the medication that I prescribed to you" Dr Braun asked softly

"Yes I have but today I___" Tom bit his lip as he stopped himself from finishing

"But today what" Chris asked sternly

"Today I skipped taking it. I know I shouldn't have but I just hate the way it makes me feel. So in order to continue filming today I didn't take it" Tom replied hanging his head low

"Mr. Hiddleston, I gave you that medication for a reason. I know you don't like the after effects of it but you must take it" Dr Braun replied firmly

"Trust me...I'll make sure he does from now on" Chris replied locking eyes with Tom

"Mr.Hiddleston we are going to keep you overnight for observation. We want to run more test and see how everything is going. A nurse will be in shortly to draw some blood. Sorry but I can't let you go home today" Dr Braun replied with a sad smile as he turned to leave the room

Tom sighed "Alright"

"Don't worry babe...I'll stay here with you tonight. I just have to let Scarlett know she brought me here as soon as we heard" Chris replied softly

"Scarlett? Wait Chris did you tell her about me?" Tom asked with wide eyes

"Yes" Chris replied softly

"Chris how could you?" Tom replied sadly

"Tom are you serious? What was I supposed to lie" Chris replied sternly

"I really don't want anyone else to know about this right now. I felt like this was something that only you and I would know" Tom replied sternly

"Tom you can't continue keeping this a secret...I swear I don't understand you sometimes" Chris replied his eyebrows furrowed together

"Go home Chris" Tom replied softly

"What" Chris asked confused

"I said go home. I don't want you to stay with me tonight...just leave me alone" Tom replied sternly as he turned his face away from Chris

Chris growled in frustration as he rose from his seat and walked out of the room. After a few minuets Tom sighed and closed his eyes to try to get some rest...he finally began to doze off until he heard the sound of a chair scrapping on the floor.

Tom's eyes shot open to see Chris sitting in the chair once again his arms crossed.

"I thought I told you to go home" Tom replied sternly

"Oh well I'm not going anywhere" Chris replied with a smirk

"I told you I wanted to be alone" Tom replied softly

"Sounds like a personal problem" Chris replied firmly

"Why are you so damn stubborn" Tom replied with a sigh

"I could ask you the same thing...now shut up and get some rest" Chris replied shutting his eyes as tried to get comfortable in his chair

A few moments of silence passed between the couple until Tom sighed "I love you Chris"

"I love you too Tom" Chris replied his eyes still closed 

After a while both Tom and Chris were asleep.


	8. Just Being With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For The Kudos And Hits  
> I hope you are all still enjoying  
> I haven't been updating as much as I did my other story   
> Been really busy with work and mommy duties   
> But bare with me :)

"You do not know how happy I am to be going home" Tom said sitting in the passenger side of the car

Chis chuckled "It was just one day...and its not like you were alone. I was there with you"

"I know, look Chris I'm sorry for my tantrum. It was stupid of me to try to kick you out" Tom replied with a frown

"Its okay and even then you couldn't kick me out if you tried" Chris replied with a smirk

"So did they tell you anything else before you checked out of the hospital" Chris asked stopping at a red light

"Just for me to continue on with my medication and that the blood test and other test results should take at least a week to get. They will call me when they get them" Tom replied softly

"How are you feeling about those test results" Chris asked softly

"I'm not going to pretend I'm not scared out of my mind but I have to try and stay positive or I'll go insane" Tom replied with a gentle smile

"Look whatever those results show I'm here. I'm going to take care of you...I promise" Chris replied grabbing Tom's hand and kissing it softly

"How did I get so lucky to have you in my life" Tom replied sweetly

Chris and Tom finally were home...Chris helped Tom out of the car even though Tom told him he was fine enough to do it himself. Chris just ignored him and smiled. Chris unlocked the door and the couple walked in. Tom couldn't be happier to be home...being in the hospital even though Chris was right by his side was nothing compared to be in the comfort of his own home.

"Welcome home babe" Chris said with a smile wrapping his arms around Tom's waist

Tom turned and replied with a passionate kiss making Chris almost lose his balance.

"Wow...where did that come from" Chris asked once the kiss was broken

"I want you right now Chris" Tom whispered softly

"Did they slip you something in the hospital?" Chris asked with a cocked eyebrow

"Ugh shut up" Tom replied kissing Chris once more

Chris couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Tom's soft tongue caressing his in a lovely fight for dominance...no matter how much Chris tried to fight it...it was apparent he was losing. The pressure building as his jeans began to fit a little to tight in that one area.

"Mmm...wait wait" Chris said in between kisses

Tom broke the kiss "What's the matter you don't want me"

"No babe its not that...its really really not that. It's just you just got out of the hospital maybe you should take it easy for a while" Chris replied softly caressing Tom's cheek

"I took it easy when I was lying in that hospital bed...Chris please" Tom replied with a whimper

Chris bit his lower lip...he knew he shouldn't do this but he could never deny Tom in that area. 

Moments later after being literally dragged by the hand into their bedroom Chris was above Tom littering his body with sweet kisses. He missed this so much...being with Tom in this way was harder now with Tom being sick but Chris never once complained. Tom laced his arms around Chris's neck and sighed in delight feeling the softness of Chris's lips on his bare chest.

"Mmm Chris...I missed this. I love you" Tom moaned feeling Chris's hands roam lower and cup Tom's bare bottom

"I missed this too...I really don't think I can take this slow right now" Chris replied looking up at Tom his eyes glazed over with passion

"Me neither...I need you now Chris" Tom replied seductively

Chris was about to reach over and grab a bottle of lube till Tom's stopped him

"May I darling" Tom whispered taking Chris's hand

Chris didn't say a word and just watched as Tom took Chris's fingers into his mouth. Chris felt like he was about to come right at that moment...it was taking a lot of will power right now. Tom finally released Chris's fingers with a wet pop.

"Just what did they give you at that hospital while I was asleep" Chris asked with wide eyes

Tom just chuckled "Well Chris go on now"

Chris didn't waste a moment and began to slowly stretch Tom's entrance. Tom moaned out in pleasure God how he missed this feeling so much...just being with Chris right now made him forget about everything else. Being with Chris right now made everything perfect.

"Oh shit...oh Chris" Tom groaned out arching off the bed when Chris brushed against his sweet spot

Chris smirked as he removed his fingers and positioned himself at Tom's entrance. Tom looked up to see Chris was hesitant a bit.

"Tom...are you sure" Chris asked softly

Tom just groaned and wrapped his legs around Chris's waist tightly making Chris be pushed in deeply.

"Fuck me" Chris groaned out the feeling of being inside Tom again was mind blowing. Every time felt like the first time with Tom...it was amazing.

"Oh Chris please move...please fuck me" Tom mumbled biting his lower lip. He could never get used to how big Chris was even though every time they made love Chris would take his time to prep him.

Chris began to move shutting his eyes in sheer ecstasy...the warmth of Tom hitting him like a ton of brick. Boy it had been a while...a long while as Chris felt how tight Tom was. Chris began to thrust deeper and harder making the headboard smack against the wall. Chris looked down to see Tom writhing in pleasure and he felt Tom's nails digging into his back...he was pretty sure he was going to have some sex scars on his back once this was over but right now he could care less.

Tom was enjoying himself...him being ill made him not able to be as intimate with Chris as he wanted. So this moment was one for the taking...Tom felt Chris hit his spot full on.

"Ohh fuck Chris...please right there don't stop. More I want more" Tom cried out

"Fuck baby...shit" Chris moaned out thrusting harder with everything he had in him

Tom was in heaven until it all came crashing down with that all to familiar feeling. There it was again...that horrible shooting pain in his abdomen that gave him that painful dose of reality. Tom felt like he was being stabbed in the gut over and over again...it was hitting him ten fold...why now...why him. Tom looked up to see Chris...he eyes shut tightly in pleasure. Tom couldn't let him know he was in pain...not now. Tom tried to focus on anything but the pain and kept his eyes locked on Chris.

"Baby I'm about to come...I'm so close fuck" Chris groaned out

Never had those words been such a relief for Tom. Tom reached up and caressed Chris's cheek as the pain continued to hit him over and over...but right now this was what he wanted. No pain on the world could stop him from being with Chris...nothing could stop him from being with Chris not even this. Tom groaned out...not out of pleasure but in pain...Chris took it as something else and smiled down at Tom. Finally Tom felt Chris's body stiffen up and with one loud groan Chris finally hit his peak and came deep inside Tom.

Chris collapsed on the bed beside Tom and gathered Tom up in his arms. Tom tried to fight back the tears as the pain was still there but slowly subsiding...Tom looked up to see Chris fast asleep. Tom slowly got out of Chris's grasp and turned over on his side in bed and began to cry quietly.

He was so tired of this. He was tired of the pain, he was tired of the tears he would cry because of it, and he tired of the medications.He just wanted to be the way he was before and what he wanted more than anything else was to be able to be with the one person he loved and not have to worry about these moments. All he wanted at this moment was his old self back.


	9. And Now It Begins

Tom and Chris sat in Dr.Braun's office awaiting the results...Tom felt like he was going to be sick again. He had awoken this morning already feeling miserable...he was mentally and physically exhausted. He had gotten no sleep from being up all night sick and the day before he was so drained out from the medication he couldn't even get out of bed. 

"Mr. Hiddleston, how are you today" Dr Braun asked entering his office and taking a seat at his desk

"I've had better days" Tom replied with a sigh

"Have you been taking the medication since I last saw you" Dr Braun asked firmly

"Yes...I'm being watched like a hawk to make sure I don't miss a day" Tom replied looking over to Chris beside him

"Well good. You can't afford to miss a day of that medication" Dr Braun replied softly

"I know. As far as the results...umm what did they say" Tom asked faintly

Dr Braun sighed and opened a folder that he had walked in with "Your test results...they came back to show that the cancer is still there of course"

Tom sighed "And"

"The cancer is spreading...and it's advancing" Dr Braun replied softly

Tom felt his body go numb "Oh...I see"

Chris looked over at Tom...the look on Tom's face strangely calm .

"So what now" Tom asked his voice strained

"Well this is where the chemotherapy comes in. If possible we would like to treat you today...the faster we treat this the better the odds are at beating this" Dr Braun replied reassuringly 

"Am I going to die" Tom asked flatly his gaze locked on the floor

"Tom we are doing everything we can___" Dr Braun was cut off 

"That's not what I asked...Am i going to die yes or no" Tom asked his tone cold

"Tom I can't answer that. The best I can do is try to help you. Will you stay for a few hours to try the chemotherapy today" Dr Braun asked softly

"Fine" Tom replied his tone remaining the same

Dr Braun wrote some information down on a notepad and handed it to Tom along with some paperwork "This is where you will be going for the chemo today...I will do my best to help you fight this"

Tom grabbed the paper and didn't say a word just nodding his head. Dr Braun walked out with a faint good bye leaving Tom and Chris sitting there in silence.

"Tom don't worry...I'm sure he is going to do the best he can to help. He seems like a___" Chris was silenced by Tom raising his hand 

"Don't. Let's just get this over with alright" Tom replied getting up from his chair and walking out there door

Chris sighed as he followed behind Tom. What could he say to make Tom feel better...nothing because at this moment it wouldn't have mattered. Tom was already giving up and it was showing...no mattered how hard a person can try to be positive you are only human.

Tom and Chris found themselves on the fourth floor which was a chemo and cancer unit. Just standing there reading the words felt unreal to Chris...like this wasn't where he and Tom were supposed to be. Chris stood behind Tom as he spoke to a young female nurse...after he finished the same nurse escorted Tom to a small room. In that room another young nurse was waiting.

"Hello Mr. Hiddleston my name is Jessica. I will be the one to help administer the chemo for you today. The chemo will be administered intravenously, I will be inserting a tube with a needle into a vein in your arm okay. Please take a seat so we can start" Jessica said with a gentle smile

Tom took a seat and looked up at Jessica with a soft smile 

"Now chemo does have some side effects...so I will be giving you some information on them before you leave today. Okay you are going to feel a little discomfort as I'm putting the needle in so take a deep breath" Jessica said softly

Tom looked over to see Chris's eyes locked on him. It was then that Tom felt the sting of the needle pierce his skin and he closed his eyes tightly...then as soon as he felt it the pain was gone. Then Tom could feel the tingling in his veins as the chemo process began...he looked at the needle that was in his skin. This was his life now...this was how it was going to be now. How did it come to this? One moment his life was normal, not a care in the world and now here he was sitting here with a needle attached to his arm. Tom couldn't help but hang his head down in sadness as the tears began to fall.

Chris watched as his heart broke into a million pieces. He wished there was a way where he could just make all this go away but he couldn't. He would give anything to have things back to the way they were. To just go back to when he and Tom were happier...he reflected on the day he and Tom got married. He fought the tears back as that moment played in his head when he and Tom laughed on the dance floor. Chris was then snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir if you want to come back for him you can...the chemo process can take a little while" Jessica said with a soft smile

"Oh no it's okay...I'm going to stay. I promised him I wasn't going anywhere" Chris replied as he looked over at Tom 

Jessica just smiled as she walked out of the room leaving both Tom and Chris alone.


	10. Side Effects and Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Update For Today  
> Got Work Tomorrow so I probably won't have a chance  
> If I do then you will know :)

Tom was laid out on the couch with a blanket covering him. The soup that Chris had made him getting cold on the coffee table. Chris couldn't help but keep staring at the arm where the needle was earlier beginning to turn a deep shade of purple...Chris sighed he remembered when Tom fell on the set of the first Thor.

"Are you alright" Chris asked softly

"Yeah but I can't believe I let that happen. I'm such a tit sometimes...well if you see a huge purple mark on me tomorrow you saw it here first" Tom replied with a chuckle

Chris looked at Tom a bit confused "I bruise quite quickly. See look" Tom replied lifting his arm to show a purple mark already starting to show on his elbow. Chris snapped out of his thought hearing Tom groaning from the other end of the couch

"Chris...can I have a glass of water please" Tom groaned out his eyes still closed

"Of course babe" Chris replied with a soft smile getting up from couch to get Tom his water

Chris handed Tom the glass. Tom reached out for it but his hand couldn't get a proper grip and the glass fell to the floor with a loud shatter.

"Shit" Tom said with a groan

"It's alright. Don't worry about it...beside its only water no stain okay" Chris replied reassuring at he walked to the kitchen to grab the broom

Chris was about to get ready to broom until Tom shot up from the couch "That trash bin by the desk give it to me"

"The trash bin" Chris asked confused

"Yes bloody hell. Give it to me. NOW" Tom replied loudly

Chris twitched at the tone of Tom's voice as he grabbed the bin quickly and handed it to him. Tom grabbed it and began to throw up..Chris set the broom down and sat next to Tom on the couch placing his hand on his back to help soothe him.

"How can you be sitting next to me while I'm doing this" Tom replied after he stopped

"It doesn't bother me Tom" Chris replied softly

Tom groaned as he collapsed back on to the couch "I must look a fright"

Chris smiled "You still look beautiful to me"

"You are just saying that" Tom replied with a smirk

"Of course I am...I'm the husband" Chris replied softly

"So I really do look horrible" Tom replied with a glare

"Nothing a little touch up can't fix" Chris replied with a smile

Tom just glared daggers at Chris and burst into laughter "Thank you I really needed that...its been a really hard few weeks"

"I know but we'll get through it together...I promise" Chris replied kissing Tom's cheek

*Weeks Later*  
Tom had began taking the chemotherapy more often now. It had become a normal routine for Chris and Tom. Wake up early, drive to the hospital and sit there for a couple of hours until it was time to come home. After chemo Tom would usually end up in bed for the rest of the day, Chris would bring Tom food and try his best to try to get him to eat. When Tom finally did and was able to keep it down it was a success in Chris's eyes.

The chemo also began to show in other ways as well. Tom was beginning to lose weight...he was always long and lean. Now he looked thinner...it wasn't a drastic change to others but to Chris who had woken up to Tom everyday the change was apparent. He took to wearing long sleeves everywhere regardless of the weather...it never failed no matter how many times he got poked with that needle it would bruise him. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to see the bruises.

Chris was cleaning up around the house while Tom sat on the couch watching TV...if you didn't know them or the situation it almost seemed like nothing was wrong.

"Are you hungry" Chris asked with a smile 

"A little"Tom replied softly

"What would you like me to get for you" Chris asked taking a seat next to Tom

"I'm not sure...don't laugh but I've actually had a craving for something in particular" Tom replied with a smile

"Okay tell me"Chris replied softly

"Spaghetti" Tom replied with a soft smile

"Are you serious? That's what you want" Chris replied with a smirk

"Please" Tom pleaded

"I don't know can you have that" Chris asked concerned 

"Yes...it may only be a small portion but I can try" Tom replied softly

"Alright" Chris replied as he got up from the couch to walk towards the kitchen. Just then his phone began to vibrate.

Chris saw a picture of Robert on the screen and smirked as he answered it "Hello"

"God of thunder how's it going" Robert asked loudly on the other end

"Ugh...it was fine until you called" Chris replied with a chuckle

"Sarcasm from you is always priceless. Listen how's Tom doing" Robert asked 

"He's doing a little bit better. I was about to make his something to eat" Chris replied pulling out a pot from the bottom cabinet

"That's great. Hey listen how about you guys head over here" Robert replied 

"Where is over here" Chris asked with a sigh

"The Centennial restaurant...everyone is here. See I'm kind of having an early birthday gathering for myself and friends...so get down here" Robert replied 

"I don't know...I'm not sure its a good idea" Chris replied softly

"Let me talk to the significant other" Robert replied with a groan

"What" Chris replied 

"You heard me" Robert replied firmly

Chris groaned and walked to the living room where Tom was sitting "Here" Chris said handing Tom his phone

"What" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow looking at the phone

"It's Robert...he wants to talk to you" Chris replied with a sigh

"Oh alright" Tom replied as he took the phone

After a few exchanged words and Tom saying "Sounds lovely" the conversation was over

"Chris don't bother with making that...we are going out" Tom replied with a smile

"Why am I not surprised. Look we'll go but if you feel anything at all please let me know and we'll go" Chris replied firmly

"Chris we are just going to meet some friends for dinner...nothing to extreme" Tom replied pulling Chris into a hug

Chris groaned "Fine let's get ready then"

Once they were done getting ready they drove to the restaurant...once they were there they sat in the parking lot. Chris made sure that Tom was okay to do this and after Tom reassuring Chris they got out of the car and made their way inside.

"Well I'll be damned you guys made it" Robert called out walking up to Tom hugging him and then Chris afterwards

"I though your birthday wasn't until next week" Chris asked taking a seat next to Tom

"Ain't nothing wrong with celebrating early" Robert replied with a smirk 

Chris rolled his eyes and smiled "If you say so"

It was just like old times everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. The friends also talking to Tom making sure that he was okay and if he needed anything they would be there for him no questions asked. Tom smiled and thanked everyone as the continued with their meals.

Chris looked over and Tom it was then that Chris saw it "Baby...your nose"

Tom looked over at Chris confused "What"

Chris didn't reply and only grabbed the napkin next to him and put it up to Tom's nose. Once Chris removed the napkin the stain of blood was on it. The red showing strongly on the white napkin. 

"Oh my God" Tom whimpered 

"Shit...it's still going hang on. Baby look up okay" Chris replied sternly

Tom looked up as Chris still held the napkin " I'm going to check if it stopped"

Chris removed the napkin and finally the bleeding subsided "It's okay...its stopped"

Tom finally looked around to see a few people gawking at him...all of a sudden he felt embarrassed 

"I think I want to go home Chris" Tom whispered softly

"Ignore them Tom...don't let them get to you" Robert said firmly

"I'm sorry about this Robert...I really didn't think that was going to happen" Tom said softly

"Don't apologize...its alright" Robert replied 

"Chris...can we please just go home" Tom said once more looking over at Chris

"Okay...we'll go home babe" Chris replied helping Tom out of his seat

Tom had already made his way outside "Robert don't worry he'll be okay...thank you for inviting us though" Chris replied hugging Robert

"Listen we'll stop by tomorrow okay...tell him not to feel bad about anything okay" Robert replied firmly

"I will" Chris replied as he said goodbye to his friends

Chris made his way to the parking lot to see Tom already sitting in the car on the passenger side 

"Tom...are___" Chris got cut off

"Please don't say anything Chris...let's just go home" Tom whispered looking out the window

Chris sighed and started the car "Alright we're going home"


	11. When You Reach That Breaking Point

Tom walked into the apartment and straight to the bedroom once he and Chris were home. Chris sighed as he walked towards the bedroom to find that it was locked

"Tom please open the door" Chris said softly placing his hand on the door

"Just leave me alone Chris" Tom replied it was obvious he was already crying

"Please don't cry. You have nothing to cry about" Chris replied sadly

"Really...nothing at all. Did you see all those people in the restaurant staring at me...the way our friends looked at me. I've never been so embarrassed in my life. I ruined that whole evening for everyone" Tom replied sobbing

Chris sighed "You didn't ruin anything...baby you can't help it you are sick and they understand that. As far as those people staring fuck em...even Robert said to pay them no mind"

Tom unlocked the door. His eyes were red and his cheeks stained with tears "I just want to be me again Chris...I want my life back"

Chris walked up to Tom and pulled him close holding him tightly "You will babe...just be patient and don't give up on me"

*The Day After*  
Just like he promised Robert was there with the rest of the gang the next day. They brought Tom some small gifts and even brought dinner for everyone.

"How is he doing" Robert asked with a soft smile

"Okay...a little tired from the chemo this morning. He still feels bad about last night...even though I told him he hadn't nothing to feel bad about" Chris replied rubbing the back of his neck

"You alright there buddy" Robert asked with a smirk

"Yeah...I'm fine just haven't been able to get a lot of sleep looking after Tom. I really haven't been taking care of myself like I should but right now he's all I need to take care of" Chris replied with a sigh

"How are you even human" Robert replied with a soft smile

Chris gave a confused look 

"You are one hell of a guy Hemsworth. One hell of a guy with a huge heart" Robert replied softly

"Chris you think Tom will come out for dinner" Scarlett asked from behind Chris

"I can try to get him to come out...he doesn't know you guys are here yet" Chris replied softly

"Well bring him out here...its not the same without him" Evans said with a smile

Chris smiled "Alright let me see what I can do"

Chris walked to the bedroom and opened the door slowly "Tom are you awake"

Tom was lying in bed wrapped in the blankets like a cocoon.

"Tom our friends are here...do you want to come outside to say hi. They even brought you some gifts and some dinner" Chris said as he sat at the foot of the bedroom

"I just want to stay in here" Tom replied flatly

"Oh come on Tom you've been locked up in here since last night and almost all day. Come on out for just a while" Chris replied softly

"I said I don't want to Chris. Please just let me be" Tom replied sternly

"If you are still embarrassed about yesterday you shouldn't be. They are all waiting to see you outside" Chris replied with a gentle smile

"I don't want to go outside...I don't want to see them right now. How can I face them after yesterday...how can I go out there and they see me like this. I just want you to leave me alone...I want everyone to leave me ALONE!!" Tom yelled out loudly

The yell alerted the friends in the living room as they made their way towards the bedroom to see if everything was okay

"Tom calm down...look you don't have to go out there if you don't want to. But I really do need you to relax. Everything is going to be fine"Chris replied softly

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me. No everything is not going to be fine...I'm NOT FINE" Tom shouted he was now out of bed and standing in the middle of the room

Chris turned to see his friends standing in the door way. He gave a look of please help me here

Robert walked in to the room "Hey Tom you really need to listen to Chris. Just calm down and he's right about last night everything is okay and you have nothing to worry about"

"Oh really" Tom replied with a scoff

It was then that Tom lifted the sleeves of his sweater "Does this look okay...does this look like I have nothing to worry about. Nothing is fine...LOOK AT ME"

It was then for the first time that someone else saw the bruises that Chris saw everyday that the chemo was leaving on Tom's arms

Tom then marched to the bathroom and grabbed all his medication and began to throw them across the bedroom "Look at this...look at all this. Now tell me that everything is going to be fine. TELL ME"

The group of friends felt their hearts break for Tom. All this emotions he had held in all this time had finally reached their breaking point. It was then that Tom looked over at Chris who was standing there with the look of sadness all over his face

"Chris...oh Chris" Tom whispered as he attempted to make a step towards Chris and collapsed to the floor

Chris rushed over to Tom who began to slip in and out of consciousness "Chris...I don't want to die" Tom whimpered as he passed out in Chris's arms

"Ambulance now...CALL THEM" Chris cried out holding Tom in his arms

Scarlett ran to grab her cell phone to call an ambulance as the rest of the friends stayed with Chris and Tom

"Baby please stay with me...please please" Chris whispered holding Tom close against his chest


	12. To Be Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving the comments I'm getting for this story  
> They inspire me...thank you so much to the readers <3

"I should have just listened to him. I should have not pressured him...damn it I should have known better" Chris said scolding himself as he waited for an update on Tom

"Chris it's okay" Scarlett replied softly

The group of friends sat with Chris ever since Tom was taken in...it had already been almost two hours. Two hours felt like forever to Chris.

"No...it's not okay. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me" Chris replied softly

"Mr. Hemsworth" a man said softly

Chris looked up to see Dr. Braun standing before him "Dr Braun...how is he?"

"He's stable...but weak. The chemo is doing its job but it does take a toll on the body" Dr.Braun replied 

"We can I see him" Chris asked with a relieved sigh

"Well that's the thing. I got direct order from Mr. Hiddleston that he didn't want anyone too see him...including you Mr. Hemsworth. He requested to just be left alone. He said only I or the nurses were allowed to see him and that's it" Dr Braun replied softly

"What" Chris asked confused

"That's what he told me...I'm sorry but I have to follow patient orders" Dr Braun replied as he said turned to walk away

The friends watched as Chris took a seat "I can't believe I fucked up like this"

"Chris you didn't fuck up...maybe he just wants to be alone. I guess in a way we all messed up...Tom just wanted to be left alone and we pushed him to a breaking point. So you aren't the only one who shouldn't feel bad here" Robert said with a sigh

Tom's eyes were locked on the wall before him as if in a trance. The room silent aside from the beeping on the monitors and the drip from the fluids being pumped in to his veins. Most people would find this type of silence to be the kind to drive a person mad...but for Tom at this very moment it was the most peaceful he had felt since he first found out he was sick.

He knew what Chris was trying to do...he knew that his friends carried for his well being. He loved that they showed compassion for him...what he didn't love was it bordered on pity. Tom hated it...he didn't want pity. He never asked to be treated like an invalid...he wanted to be treated normal just like everyone else. As soon as Chris and the others found out he was sick he was treated like some sort of child. Tom never complained until it just got worse. He recalled on night where he came home one night and wanted to just soak his exhausted body in the bathtub. When he told Chris that's what he wanted to do Chris never left he side and watched over him like a hawk.

"Chris please don't watch over me...can I just be alone for a while" Tom asked weakly

"I can't leave you alone baby...what if you need me or something happens" Chris replied sweetly

"Chris please I'm not a child" Tom replied with a sigh

"I know but I just want to make sure nothing happens" Chris replied kissing Tom's cheek

Tom just sighed and gave up "Alright"

*The Next Day*  
Chris walked in quietly to find Tom was sleeping. Chris smiled sadly as he took the seat that was next to the bed.

"You know even though you made no sound walking in...I could still tell you are in here" Tom whispered his eyes still closed

"How" Chris replied softly

"Your cologne" Tom replied opening his eyes slowly

Chris smiled softly "Tom I'm sorry"

"For" Tom asked 

"You know what for...if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here" Chris replied softly

"Not true...I would eventually wind up here soon enough" Tom replied with a sigh

Chris furrowed his brows as he looked up at Tom

"Chris...listen I understand what you and the others were trying to do.I get that you all just want to make sure that I'm okay...but there is a fine line between compassion and pity. I don't want pity and I really don't enjoy the feeling of like I'm being smothered because of my sickness. Sometimes all I want is to be alone...a chance to gather my thoughts. A chance to reconnect with myself...if you take that away from me, you're taking away everything I have left that cancer hasn't taken yet" Tom replied softly

"When I'm alone I feel that I'm still me...that everything is normal and nothing is wrong. But when you keep treating me the way you do...it keeps reminding me that I'm nothing more than a sick man who can't care for himself and I hate it. I will apologize though for blowing up the way I did but I felt as if no one was listening to me and that was the only way someone would truly for once listen to what I want and how I feel" Tom said as he reached out for Chris his bruised arm shaking a bit as he did

Chris scooted his chair closer and took Tom's hand in his "I love you with all my heart Chris but let me breath"

Chris felt the tears stinging his eyes "I'm so sorry...I just assumed that it was wanted you wanted. I'm your husband and I want to take care of you...I love you Tom"

"Never assume darling...haven't you ever heard when you assume you make an ass out of you and me" Tom replied with a smile

Chris laughed "Smartass"

"So are we clear on things now darling" Tom asked softly

"Yes and I'm sorry...I know now that you do need space and that smothering you the way that I have was not right. I will give you the space you deserve" Chris replied kissing the back of Tom's hand

"That's all I ever wanted" Tom replied with a smile

"So when can you come home" Chris asked softly

"Not quite sure yet...Dr Braun wants to run more tests before I get released" Tom replied softly

It was then that Dr Braun walked it and Chris leaned in "Speak of the devil" Chris whispered making Tom chuckle softly

"Shush" Tom replied with smile

"Hello doctor" Tom said with a smile

"Good afternoon...how are you feeling so far" Dr. Braun asked with a smile

"Still a bit weak but better than yesterday" Tom replied softly

"Glad to hear that. Well I wish I could let you go home today but I really want to keep a closer eye on you and run a few more test" Dr Braun replied 

"I understand" Tom replied feeling a little bummed he wasn't going home yet

"As soon as I get the results on those test and I feel you will be fine to go home you will be released. For now you need to get some rest" Dr Braun said firmly

"I will...thank you" Tom replied 

Dr Braun left and Chris sighed "Guess we are stuck here"

"No I'm stuck here...you can go home" Tom replied softly

"Tom...I'm not leaving you here alone" Chris replied 

"Chris remember our talk...besides I'm fine. Now go home and get some sleep...heaven knows you need it" Tom replied softly

"Are you saying I look horrible" Chris asked with a glare

"Nothing a little touch up can't fix" Tom replied with a wink

"Ha-ha...fine but please have them call me if anything and have__" Chris was cut off

"Chris you are doing it again" Tom replied with a raised eyebrow

"Sorry...I'm going. I love you okay" Chris replied kissing Tom sweetly

"I love you too...goodnight darling" Tom replied as Chris began to walk to the door and looked back

"Can't I just___" Chris started

"Chris" Tom groaned out

"Okay okay" Chris replied as he walked out the door

Chris walked to his car and got in...he started the car and sat there for a moment. Somehow leaving Tom felt like leaving a piece of himself behind but he understood that Tom just wanted to be alone. He just prayed that it didn't backfire.


	13. Slipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating Now   
> Since I'll be working   
> All Day :/

Chris groaned as he reached over to grab his cell phone from the night stand. It was 2:00 in the morning and he still couldn't sleep...the bed felt so cold and lonely without Tom lying beside him. Plus the fact that he left Tom alone in the hospital wasn't helping either...but he respected Tom's wishes and let him be. Chris locked his gaze on the ceiling and couldn't help but think about when times were better for the two. He remembered the first night he and Tom had when Tom had finally settled in with him just gazing at the view from Chris's living room.

"It's beautiful out here" Tom whispered his blue green eyes glowing with amazement

"Your beautiful" Chris replied with a smile

Tom chuckled "Cheese-ball" 

"I'm just calling it like I see it...I really can't believe you are here with me. Seems like a dream that I don't want to wake up from" Chris replied with a soft smile lacing his hands with Tom's

"Then don't" Tom replied leaning in closer. Chris smiled as he leaned in to finally close the gap between them with a passionate kiss

"I love you babe" Chris whispered once they broke the kiss

Tom blushed "I love you too darling"

Chris smiled upon remembering that moment...till this day he still couldn't believe that Tom had moved in with him. Chris turned to his side it was then when his smile fell upon seeing some of Tom's medications out on top of his dresser. Chris sighed as he got up from the bed and made his way to the dresser. Chris grabbed the medications and stuffed them in the dresser. Those medications were the hard dose of reality that right now at the moment Chris would rather just forget.

Chris was about to walk out into the living room till he heard his phone begin to vibrate from the night stand. Chris rushed to grab it and looked at the number showing on the screen...it was the hospital. Chris swallowed the lump in his throat and answered it.

"Hello" Chris said softly moving a golden strand out of his face. He always let his hair down for bed.

"Yes is this Mr. Hemsworth" a nurse asked softly

"Yes this is he" Chris replied

"Yes this is the hospital calling on behalf of Mr.Hiddleston" the nurse replied softly

"Oh God is he okay" Chris asked the concern in his voice apparent 

"Mr. Hiddleston has been taken to our icu...he became very ill a few hours ago" the nurse replied softly

"A few hours ago...why didn't anyone call me when he started feeling sick. Forget it I'll be right there" Chris replied as he hung up and began to get ready

Chris rushed into the hospital and made his way to the information desk "What floor is the ICU" Chris asked out of breath

"Fourth Floor" the nurse replied softly

"Thank you" Chris replied as he quickly made his way to the elevator

Chris finally made it to the fourth floor and was about to make his way to the information desk till a voice called out his name "Mr. Hemsworth"

Chris turned to see Dr Braun "Doctor what happen? How is he?" Chris asked concerned 

"Tom became very sick a few hours ago...he began to complain of immense pain in his abdominal region. We had given him some medication to help ease the pain...it seemed that he was doing alright until he began to complain about pain again we tried to administer something other until he began to throw up. At one point he threw up a small amount of blood...now I think that might be an effect of him throwing up too much...but not sure" 

"Oh God...I should of stayed" Chris whispered scolding himself

"Don't blame yourself...look Mr. Hemsworth upon looking further on into the test the cancer is becoming a bit more aggressive. So to help prevent it from going any further we are looking into performing surgery" Dr Braun replied softly

"Surgery...what kind of surgery" Chris asked softly

"Well we plan to remove a small part of the stomach. It will be a simple procedure but it will help him" Dr Braun replied firmly

Chris sighed deeply " When will he need this surgery" 

"We would like to prep him as soon as possible and since Mr. Hiddleston is unable to communicate with us at the moment this is decision you will have to make" Dr Braun replied 

Chris's eyes grew wide "Me"

"Yes being his husband and the person he listed as the one to make choices when he is in no condition to you are the one to say yes or no" Dr Braun replied softly

Chris didn't even hesitant if this was what Tom needed to help save him "Yes...if he needs this then yes" 

"We will prep him then...you are doing the right thing okay" Dr Braun replied placing a hand on Chris's shoulder

"Can I see before they take him for surgery" Chris asked softly

"Yes...he is in room 406 go straight first door on the right" Dr Braun replied

Chris nodded and turned to make his way to Tom's room. Chris walked in to be greeted with the usual sound of the beeping monitors...Chris felt his heart drop seeing Tom. He didn't even look like the same man. Tom was so frail, the bruising on his arms a dark shade of purple, and he still seemed to look like he was in pain even as he slept. Chris felt the tears began to fall as he took the seat beside Tom and grabbed his hand. Chris ran his finger across the wedding band that he placed there not so long ago when they shared their vows.

"Please don't leave me Tom, not yet...don't give up. You are strong and you can fight this...I can't lose you not like this. Remember we promised to grow old together" Chris whispered into Tom's hand

Chris looked up at Tom...nothing no response. It was as if he was talking to a shell and buried in that shell was Tom fighting to get out. 

"Mr.Hemsworth" a nurse said softly

Chris looked up "Yes"

"We are taking him to prep for surgery" the nurse replied with gentle smile

"Okay" Chris replied softly

Chris looked over at Tom one last time as he leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead "I love you...you got this baby" 

Chris watched as the nurses began moving things around and then finally moving Tom's bed out of the room and then down the hall out of sight.


	14. Breath Of Life

You know no one ever prepares you for this when you are growing up. No one ever says that one day everything can change in your life at the drop of a hat...no one ever says facing death is easy. Its moments like this when you realize just how much you take things for granted...just how much everything else seems trivial. Nothing could ever possibly prepare you for when some one tells you that you might not be able to live another day. It's then when you go back and the I should haves start.

Its then when you reflect on those moments where you wish that you go back and wish you could do things a little bit differently. Its then when those little moments in life mean so more now than they did back then. Those moments that maybe you shouldn't have rushed out of bed to be at a meeting than rather lie in bed longer with the person you love. To bitching that you don't want to wake up in the morning...to being so grateful that you did wake up in the morning. Now here you are lying in a hospital bed fighting for your life while someone cuts you open. No one can prepare you for this...then again no one ever said life was easy.

Chris sat in the waiting area by himself his nerves on edge since Tom was taken into surgery. Chris felt like he couldn't breath until he found out some news on Tom...he felt incomplete not knowing anything.

"Chris" a voice said softly from behind him

"Hey what are you guys doing here" Chris asked to see the group of friends standing there

Scarlett walked up to Chris and hugged him "Well we all came to see how Tom was...it was then that they told us that he was taken to the icu"

"What happen" Robert asked concerned

Chris sighed "He got sick overnight...he started to complain about pains... its a long story. I came as soon as I heard and when I came looking for him I bumped into his doctor. It was then that he explained to me how his cancer was starting to become a bit more aggressive" 

"Oh my God...I mean will he be okay" Evans asked 

"I don't know...that's when he told me in order to try and stop it he needed emergency surgery. I've been here ever since they took him" Chris replied softly

"When did you get here" Robert asked

"Almost 3 am" Chris replied softly

"You've been here this long...Chris it's almost 12" Evans replied 

"Look I'll be here forever if I have to...I won't leave until I hear something on him" Chris replied sternly

"Have you at least eaten" Robert asked

"Not really...coffee has been my best friends for a while now" Chris replied 

"Can we at least get you something to eat" Scarlett replied softly

"I would really like that a lot...look guys thanks for being here. It really means a lot" Chris replied softly

"Mr. Hemsworth" a familiar voice said

"Dr. Braun...how is he" Chris asked rushing up to the doctor

"He is fine...surgery went well. He is a still a little weak and will be out for a while...if you want to give the nurses about 10 minuets to get him back to his room you can see him" Dr Braun replied with a soft smile

"Oh my God...thank you so much" Chris replied 

Chris turned to face his friends and tears were already welling up in his eyes "He's okay...he's okay"

The friends all hugged Chris "Look we are going to get you something to eat. We'll have someone here bring it to you...for now you go and be with Tom." Scarlett replied softly

"Yeah listen if Tom is okay with seeing us later...we'll definitely come back for a visit" Evans replied with a soft smile

"As soon as he comes to I will let him know...thanks again guys" Chris replied as he made his way back to Tom's room

Chris walked in to the room to see Tom the same as he left...lying in his hospital bed once again hooked up to the monitors. Chris returned to the same chair that was by Tom's bed side and took a seat.

"Hey baby...I'm back. They said you did good...I knew you would. I told you...you got this" Chris said taking Tom's hand in his

"Just don't give up" Chris added kissing Tom's hand

*Few Hours Later*  
Keeping their word...the friends had food dropped off and taken to Chris so he could finally have something is his system. Chris ate every bite as he kept close watch on Tom for any signs of him waking up or moving. After he ate Chris began to read a book that his friends picked out for him to read and sent along with his food...it was a book about coping with a loved one who was a cancer patient. It was helpful and did give him a stronger sense of hope.

"Don't you ever go home" a voice said weakly

Chris shot up in his seat dropping the book when he knew who's voice it was "Tom...oh my God...baby"

"I'm not dead am I" Tom asked softly his eyes still closed

"No baby you aren't" Chris replied taking Tom's hand

"Good...because I'm not ready yet" Tom replied as his eyes slowly began to open

"I know you aren't. How are you feeling?" Chris asked 

"A little bit of pain...but nothing like before" Tom replied faintly

"Do you know what happen" Chris asked lacing his hands with Tom's

"It felt like a dream...but a dream shouldn't hurt this bad I thought. That's when I realized it was real...the pain got worse. It was like nothing I ever felt before...not even when I first got sick from the chemo. I thought I was dying...only I didn't want die like this" Tom replied softly

"They had to perform surgery on you Tom...I told them to do it. They said it would help try to prevent the cancer from progressing any further...are you mad that I told them yes" Chris asked softly

"No. I know that when it comes to me...you always know the right thing to do" Tom replied with a soft smile

"I was so scared that I had lost you when they called me" Chris replied with a frown

"Oh darling I'm not going anywhere...I promise" Tom replied running his finger over Chris's wedding ring

"Good...because I'm not letting you go" Chris replied kissing Tom's forehead

"The gang was here earlier...they want to see you only if you are okay with it" Chris replied with a soft smile

"Of course...I do miss them. I would love to see them" Tom replied 

"I'll call them and let them know. I can't even begin to describe how happy I am to see you doing okay" Chris replied 

"Its because I have you darling...no matter how sick I am, just seeing you makes everything better" Tom whispered raising his hand slowly to move a strand from Chris's face

Chris smiled as he relished the feeling of Tom's touch "I love you"

"I love you too...Chris promise me something" Tom asked softly

"Anything" Chris replied 

"That you will wear your hair down every time you come here until I get to go home. Maybe even when we get home" Tom replied with a soft smile

"Alright...but why" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because it's hot and it lets me know at least that part of me isn't dead yet" Tom replied with a smirk

Chris laughed "You are too much sometimes"

Tom smiled "I know...I know"


	15. All I Ask Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick as a dog but I have to update for my readers :)

Chris sat by the window reading his book as Tom slept. He was doing a lot better and things were beginning to look up...although was still on his chemo treatment so he would have his good and bad days. It had already been a few days that Tom had been in the hospital, and Chris had never left his side only to go home to shower and to the cafeteria to eat. Since he was doing better he was no longer in the icu but back to the unit he was before.Of course as promised Chris wore his hair down every day that he was here...it seemed silly but he would do anything to keep Tom happy.

"Chris" Tom whispered his eyes opening slowly

Chris looked up from his book "Yes"

"Come here" Tom replied softly

Chris stood from his seat and walked over toward Tom "Are you okay"

"Kiss me" Tom replied softly

"What" Chris asked with a smirk

"You heard me" Tom replied with a sly smile

"Tom...I know this might be a very weird thing to ask but do hospitals make you hot or something" Chris asked with a cocked eyebrow

Tom glared at Chris "Okay I'll shut up" Chris replied with a pout

Chris leaned down and granted Tom's request kissing him sweetly "How's that"

"Wonderful...but I'm not made of glass. Kiss me like you mean it" Tom replied 

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea...I mean should you be making out after you just had surgery a few days ago" Chris asked rubbing his neck nervously

Tom growled in frustration making Chris flinch "Okay okay"

Chris leaned down once more and kissed Tom with everything he had in him. He kissed Tom like he had been wanting to for months but couldn't...it was a kiss like the ones they shared in the heat of passion. Tom whimpered into the kiss making Chris breaking the kiss quickly.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry" Chris replied with a frown

"No don't be...its just I almost forgot how wonderful your lips felt" Tom replied with a smile

Chris smiled "I think we should just stop now"

"Not a chance...I want those lips again" Tom replied with a smirk

Chris sighed with a smile "Stubborn" 

Chris leaned in again and placed another kiss on Tom's lips. It was then they heard someone clearing their throat making them both gasp and Chris breaking the kiss and rush to his chair.

"Whoa there God of Thunder its just us...no need to freak out but may I remind you this is a public hospital alright" Robert said crossing his arms with a smirk

"Jerk" Chris mumbled under his breath

"I heard that" Robert replied with a glare

"Good" Chris replied with a grin

"And we are suddenly back in the 5th grade" Scarlett said walking up to Tom's bedside

Tom chuckled "How are you doing sweetheart" Scarlett asked leaning down to hug Tom

"Better...I still have my off days but they aren't as bad as they were before" Tom replied softly

"Have they told you anything about where you are at with the cancer" Evans asked 

"Well good thing is the surgery did help from it progressing but the cancer is still there. I'm not out of the woods yet, I still have to continue my chemo and my medications" Tom replied softly

"So when can you get out of here" Robert asked with a smile

"Well hopefully I can go home tomorrow if I get the okay and everything is looking better" Tom replied 

"Well that's great" Scarlett replied with a huge smile

"So how are you holding up" Robert asked patting Chris on the shoulder

"I'm fine...just a little tired but I'll live" Chris replied 

"Well we are going to head out. Let us know if you get out of here okay" Scarlett said hugging Tom

"And try to keep the hands off each other children" Robert said while walking away

"You know sometimes I just hate him" Chris said looking back at Tom

"Your terrible" Tom replied with a chuckle

*The Next Day*  
"I cannot tell you how happy I am to be home" Tom said lying on the couch

"I'm happy to have you back home. You know that day I left you in the hospital was the hardest thing for me to do" Chris replied taking a seat on the couch as he lifted Tom's legs to place them on his lap

"Listen Chris there is something I have been meaning to tell you ever since I got sick that day" Tom replied softly

"What is it" Chris asked

Tom grabbed Chris's hand "If anything happens to me...if I somehow can't beat this I want you to continue living your life to the fullest. Be happy and maybe later on down the road fall in love again"

Chris pulled his hand away "I can't believe you are saying this. You are going to beat this Tom" 

"You don't know that...and neither do I. Please Chris just promise me that you won't let me dying destroy your life...take it from me life is something that should be cherished everyday. So for me and your children promise me that you will do that okay" Tom replied caressing Chris's cheek

Chris whimpered "Tom please you are going to be fine. Look at you now you are doing a lot better"

"For now but what happens if I get sick again and this time I can't fight back again" Tom replied softly

"I really don't want to hear this right now" Chris replied getting up from the couch as he began to walk away

"Chris please" Tom called out

Chris ignored his call and walked to the bedroom locking the door behind him. Chris couldn't promise Tom that...he just couldn't because he could never imagine his life without Tom. Chris broke into tears...he could never let go of Tom and falling in love with someone else was out of the question. Tom was his only love...Tom was his heart and Chris could never live without his heart.


	16. Promises

Chris stayed in the bedroom for the rest of the night...Tom eventually got tired and made his way to the bedroom finding Chris sleeping. He knew what he had asked Chris to do was not what he wanted to hear...but he didn't want Chris to waste away just because he was no longer living. Chris had so much to live for...he had his health, his career, and his children. All he wanted was for Chris to not feel like life wasn't worth living just because he wasn't here.

Tom climbed into bed and tried his best to get some sleep.

It felt almost like a dream but a dream shouldn't feel this empty...this cold. Chris walked into a room where there were a group of people standing there dressed in black...what the hell was going on?

"What's going on" Chris asked softly

Nothing no response...just silence the kind of silence that could drive someone mad

"Hello" Chris said reaching out to one of the figures standing in front of him

"Can't anyone hear me" Chris called out

Nothing...that's when he realized no one could even see him let alone hear him. Chris grew frustrated and stepped in front of the figures dressed in black to see it was his friends.

"Guys please...say something. Look at me" Chris cried out again

It was then that Chris backed up and felt himself almost lose his balance. Chris turned to see an open coffin and in that coffin was Tom...he was lying there lifeless. Chris felt like he was going to be sick. Chris began to sob and reached out to touch Tom...only to not be able to feel him. 

"No God please no...this can't be happening. You promised you weren't going anywhere. No please wake up" Chris cried out

Tom felt Chris shaking in bed and reached out to him slowly "Chris wake up...come on"

Chris shot up in bed almost knocking Tom out of bed. Tom yelped as he felt Chris catch him and wrap his arms around him. Chris began to cry as he held Tom tightly

"Chris oww you are crushing me...remember just had surgery. Chris" Tom replied trying to breath in Chris's grip

"Please don't leave me...please please" Chris repeated over and over as he let Tom go

Tom didn't say a word as his face softened into a smile "Darling I'll try my best not too"

"That's not good enough. Promise me you won't leave me...promise you will fight for yourself. Fight for us" Chris replied in tears

"Oh Chris...I promise" Tom replied softly

"I'm so sorry about earlier...but when you told me that, it just felt like you telling me you were giving up" Chris replied softly

"Oh Chris that's not how I meant for it to come out. It's just I don't want you to think that just because I'm not on this world anymore that life is over. I want you to be happy, I want you to be strong for your children, and I want you to fall in love. Live life to the fullest because you never know what can happen...life is beautiful. If I pass I know that my life although short lived...I made the most of it and I loved with all my heart" Tom replied sweetly

Chris sighed softly. Tom raised his hand and cupped Chris's face "I love you and don't ever forget that. I will never stop loving you"

Chris smiled softly "I love you too"

"Come on now let's go to bed...and please this time don't try to crush me" Tom replied with a chuckle

Chris frowned "Sorry"

*Day After*  
The next morning Chris and Tom were back at the hospital for follow up on his surgery and for his chemo treatment. Tom's follow up had gone well and the incision was healing up nicely before he was released to go for chemo he had some blood taken for testing and was told his results should come in about a week. 

"Good morning Jessica how are you" Tom said with a smile

"I'm doing well. Its nice to see you doing better Tom" Jessica replied with kind smile

"Well I hope it stays this way" Tom replied with a huge grin

"Me too maybe soon I won't have to be doing this for you anymore" Jessica replied as she began the process of getting Tom ready for chemo

"Me too but I do hope we remain friends" Tom replied softly

"I would like that...okay ready" Jessica asked 

"As I'll ever be" Tom replied 

*Later That Day*  
"You know this is the one moment in my life I can't wait to leave behind" Tom replied nasally

"I don't blame you...now look up babe" Chris replied softly

Tom looked up as he felt Chris place a little bit more pressure on his nose. He had gotten another nosebleed while he was relaxing on the couch watching television...Chris tried not to panic as he helped Tom clean up. Chris released his nose and checked.

"Yep. I think you are good. Are you okay" Chris asked softly

"I'm fine Chris. It was just a small nosebleed nothing to worry about. I promise" Tom replied kissing Chris on the cheek

Chris just frowned "Trust me okay. I'm fine"

After that moment passed Tom began to feel tired and told Chris he was going to bed. Chris was about to stand to help Tom into bed but Tom told him he was fine and Chris stayed on the couch to continue watching the movie they had started. Chris started to feel uncomfortable leaving Tom on his own so he went to go check on him. Chris made his way to the bedroom and felt his blood go cold. Tom was on the floor it looked like he had thrown up and passed out.

"Tom baby talk to me" Chris said frantically 

"Chris...something doesn't feel right" Tom whispered weakly

"I'm calling a ambulance please hang on" Chris replied as he grabbed his phone quickly and called for help

Chris prayed that Tom was getting sick again...this couldn't be happening he was doing so well. It just wasn't fair...why couldn't Tom just catch a break.


	17. Quite The Scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a little under the weather but updating before I have to try to survive at work :/

Chris sat by Tom's side waiting for the doctor to show up. It was like deja vu all over again. 

"Maybe I should just move in here" Tom said with a deep sigh

Chris sighed softly "Don't worry we just have to wait for the doctor and we can go home soon"

Tom sighed softly "I guess"

After waiting for almost an hour Dr Braun walked in "I apologize for the wait...we've been extremely busy tonight"

"So Tom how are we doing tonight" Dr Braun said walking up to Tom's side

"Well this is not how I was planning on my night going so I guess it could be better" Tom replied softly

"I just don't understand doctor he was doing so well since he was last here" Chris replied softly

"Well cancer patients can have their off days and it seemed like today was one of them. Also the fact that you are still healing from surgery and taking chemo it does do a number on the body. Did you do anything to overexert yourself" Dr Braun asked softly

"If watching television and sleeping on the couch overexerting" Tom replied with a soft smile

"Well not really. Look just take it easy and today was just an off day for you. Your test results should be coming in soon and I will have you come back as soon I get them. Your body is trying to recover.Your body took a hard hit with surgery and chemo" Dr Braun replied softly

"Does that mean I have to stay" Tom asked with a pout

"Well I know I should keep you here for tonight but it appears you seem to be doing better so I will let you go home. Of course if any pain or if you feel something isn't right you come straight back here" Dr Braun replied firmly

"Of course" Tom replied softly

"Well Tom you have a good night and be-careful. I will see you back here in a few days" Dr Braun replied as he walked out the room

"I swear if I had to stay here another night...I would just starting moving our furniture in here" Tom replied softly

"But we don't... so let's just wait for the nurse to come back and we can go home" Chris replied with a soft smile

*Later That Night*  
Chris turned over in bed to face Tom "You doing okay"

Tom smiled his eyes still closed "I'm fine. Just tired"

"Are you sure" Chris asked once more

"Chris shut up and go to bed. I'm fine darling" Tom replied with a smile

"Wow feisty...I like that" Chris replied with husky voice

Tom opened his eyes and glared seductively at Chris "You really want to play this game Chris"

Chris shut his eyes quickly "No. Damn that backfired didn't it"

Tom chuckled softly "Goodnight Chris"

*Weeks Later*  
Tom was sitting in Dr. Braun's office fidgeting. His palms sweating and the familiar feeling of nausea lingering. His test results had come in so he was on edge ever since he and Chris got here. He had to admit he was doing a lot better...the stomach pains would come but nothing he couldn't handle. It almost felt like a small stomach ache...he gained some of the weight he lost now that he was able to keep some foods down. He never over did it though. He felt like himself again minus a few things here and there but he was happy and could live with that.

"Stop fidgeting...everything is going to be fine" Chris said taking Tom's hand in his

"I'm sorry its just the last time I was sitting in this office I was told I had cancer and might not make it. Here I am again and that's all that plays in my mind" Tom replied softly

"Well don't think about that...just stay calm and breath. Besides you were alone then and now I'm here " Chris replied kissing Tom's hand

"You are amazing do you know that" Tom replied softly

"Yeah I know" Chris replied with a huge smirk

Tom rolled his eyes "Dork"

It was then that Dr Braun walked in with a folder in his hands "Tom how are you today"

"I'm fine...so my test results. What did they show" Tom asked softly

Dr Braun opened the folder and sighed softly .


	18. Words Can't Explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well just a few more chapters and this story will come to its end  
> I wanted so much to make it longer but with work and full time mommy duties  
> Its a little hard...but don't worry I'll be back   
> :) Now here's the update

Tom bit his lower lip and squeezed Chris's hand tightly as he waited in suspense for Dr Braun to speak.

"Tom the test results I have to say even I'm in a state of shock" Dr Braun replied softly

"Why...whats' wrong. Is it getting worse" Tom replied with a frown

"No. Tom your cancer...it appears to have gone into remission" Dr Braun replied with a soft smile

Tom sat there in silence. Was this for real or was this all just some cruel dream he was about to wake up from in a few minuets. Chris looked over to Tom trying to study his face to try and get some sense of what he was feeling.

"Is this a joke" Tom asked softly

"I assure you Tom this isn't a joke. I would never joke about something as serious as this" Dr Braun replied with a kind smile

"Is this a dream" Tom asked his gaze locked on the doctor

Chris reached over and pinched Tom on the arm "Oww"

"Did you feel that" Chris asked softly

Tom suddenly broke into tears.

"I'm sorry baby did it really hurt you that bad" Chris asked with a frown

Tom shook his head no "It's not that...this isn't a dream. This is real. I can't believe it after everything I have been through...those words were the only words I have been praying to hear this whole time. I did it...I can't believe it"

Chris reached over and pulled Tom into a tight embrace "And you never gave up.Your a fighter baby and I'm so proud of you...you are the strongest person I know"

Tom looked over to Dr Braun "Thank you so much...I can't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now. Just thank you over and over again"

"You are very welcome. I have to agree with Chris you are a strong person Tom and after months and months of fighting you deserve this. Take care of yourself and keep in touch I'm always here if you need me" Dr Braun replied softly as he walked out of the office. Tom and Chris walked out of the office and Tom couldn't help but break into tears again. Chris smiled as he pulled Tom in close as soon enough he was crying right along with Tom.

"I'm still in shock. Oh Chris I can't believe it...oh God" Tom cried 

Chris didn't respond and only picked Tom up and spun him around making Tom laugh when he placed him back down "Let's go home and celebrate. I can't wait to catch up on things I missed and do all the things I could never do before" 

Chris smiled "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life doing it with you"

Tom smiled and grabbed Chris's hand dragging him behind him "Hey wait a second" Chris cried out trying to catch up as Tom continued to drag him

Once Tom and Chris made it home Tom all but shot out of the passenger seat and ran inside. Chris smiled watching Tom run around like a child if anyone knew they would think he was a loon. But if they took time to know his story and everything he went through they would understand why he felt and acted this way. 

Chris made his way inside "Tom I know you are beyond happy but calm down I can't keep up with you at the moment"

Tom stood in front of Chris "I'm sorry its just I feel like I'm alive all over again. You don't know what its like to face death and feel like life is over...and then to be told that everything you went through comes down to this moment. I just feel like I can breath...I felt like I wasn't breathing for the past months"

Chris grabbed Tom by the waist and pulled him close "I love you do you know that"

"I love you too...oh lets go out to dinner, or watch a movie, or I don't know something anything I just want to celebrate" Tom replied lacing his arms around Chris's neck

"Well if you want to celebrate I know a way we can do that and have one hell of a time doing it" Chris replied with a deep husky voice

"Something tells me we are never going to leave that bedroom tonight are we" Tom replied with a smirk

Chris didn't respond and just picked Tom up making him laugh as Chris carried Tom to the bedroom kicking the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was short  
> it was a quick before work update *wah*


	19. Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling a little bit better updating now because I won't have time to later gonna be busy busy

Chris gently laid Tom on the bed and removed his jacket. Chris crawled slowly atop of Tom his hair cascading around him as he looked down at Tom with a soft smile and his blue eyes glowing in the dim light. Tom sighed delightedly as he reached a hand up and caressed Chris's cheek and then taking a strand of his hair in his hand twirling it around his fingers.

"Kiss me Chris" Tom whispered softly 

Chris smiled as he locked eyes with Tom. He was so beautiful, his blue green eyes glowing and his dark curls unruly as a curled strayed across his forehead. This was the Tom he remembered...this was the Tom he missed before cancer began to slowly take him away little by little. Chris couldn't help but become a little emotional as a tear began to roll down his cheek

"Chris what's the matter" Tom asked softly

"I'm just happy that I have you back. Happy that I get to see my Tom back this way again and that even cancer couldn't take you away from me" Chris replied softly

"It did for a while...but I won't let it anymore. I'm here for the long run darling...so don't make me wait any longer and kiss me" Tom replied bringing Chris down closer

When their lips met Chris couldn't help but smile into the kiss upon hearing Tom let out a content sigh. Chris let his tongue slid gently across Tom's bottom lip...Tom got the hint and parted his lips granting Chris's tongue access. Chris moaned into the kiss tasting Tom's sweet mouth as their tongues fought each other for dominance. It was then that Tom couldn't help but moan feeling Chris suck on his tongue. Ugh damn Chris would never let Tom forget how much of a phenomenal kisser he was and Tom didn't mind being reminded.

Tom lifted his hands his mouth still locked on Chris's as he began to tug on Chris's shirt lifting it slowly. Chris smirked into the kiss feeling Tom's soft fingers trying desperately to get the shirt off.

"Eager aren't we" Chris whispered into Tom's already plump and red lips

Tom growled out in frustration "Take it off. Now"

"Yes sir" Chris replied as he was now straddling Tom and removed his shirt.

Tom felt his breath hitch in his throat. No matter how many times he had seen Chris in this way...he was still truly a sight to behold. Chris shivered feeling Tom lift his hand and let his fingernails glide against his skin. The feeling left a tingling sensation that felt like his skin was on fire...it was delicious. Chris then began to work on the buttons on Tom's shirt but was beginning to grow a little irritated. 

"Ugh. I'll buy you a new one" Chris whispered in a husky voice

"What" Tom asked confused his spine tingling after hearing Chris's tone

It was then that Chris ripped Tom's shirt open making buttons fly everywhere as he looked down and smirked 

"Now I see what you were talking about" Tom replied swallowing the lump in his throat. Chris traced his finger on the small scar that was left on Tom's abdomen from when he had surgery. Tom looked up at Chris.

"Does it bother you darling" Tom asked softly

"No way...its kinda hot. Don't you know people dig scars" Chris replied with a wink

Tom then sat up...Chris still straddling his as he met kiss once again for a passionate kiss. Tom then found his way atop of Chris as he trailed kisses down his chiseled abdomen making Chris shiver. Tom stopped when he reached the buckle of Chris's jeans and began to work on them slowly. Once the buckle was undone and his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped Tom tugged quickly letting Chris's throbbing manhood spring free and proud. 

Tom looked up at Chris with a smirk. Chris's eyes grew wide "You wouldn't dare"

Tom smirked "Oh darling I would" and with that Tom slowly took Chris in his mouth. Chris slapped his hand over his mouth to hold back a scream...God it felt amazing. Not to mention seeing Tom with his dick in his mouth was truly a sight. Chris bit the back of his hand as Tom began to bob his mouth up and down slowly at first then faster.

"Shit...Tom wait. I don't want to come yet. Please" Chris groaned out feeling the pressure build 

Tom didn't listen and just continued to torture Chris. Seeing Chris to be the one writhing in pleasure made Tom feel such a strong power to be able to make someone come undone by your hands or this case mouth was exhilarating. Tom could tell Chris was close by the grip he had on Tom's hair...Tom smirked and released Chris's dick before he could come with a loud wet pop.

"FUCK" Chris cried out into his hands 

Tom chuckled softly as Chris locked eyes with him "Where the fuck did that come from"

"Did you not enjoy it darling" Tom asked seductively letting his hand glide up Chris's chest

"Are you fucking kidding me? It was amazing its just well you've never gone down on me before" Chris replied still trying to compose himself

"Well this is a celebration...why not celebrate the right way and try something new. I just found out I got a second chance on life and I plan to take full advantage of that Hemsworth" Tom replied as he crawled atop of Chris.

"Wait stop" Chris replied holding his hand up

Tom's eyebrows furrowed "What's the matter"

Chris pointed to Tom's jeans and then grabbed Tom's belt pulling his close "I want to see you strip for me doll"

Tom gulped loudly as Chris gently pushed him a few inches away from the bed "Go on darling strip me for"

Tom smirked wickedly as he began to remove his already ruined shirt slowly tossing it over his shoulder. Then slowly painstakingly slow to make Chris suffer a bit more he worked on his jeans kicking off his shoes as he did. Once he unbuckled his jeans Tom slowly undid the button pulling his jeans down and kicking them off to the side. Tom stood there in his boxers and was about to reach to take them off until Chris stopped him by grabbing his wrist

"No that's my job" Chris whispered softly as he placed his large hands on the hem of Tom's waist tugging his boxers off rapidly. Tom squeaked feeling the coolness his exposed manhood

"You know I'm the only one naked here totally not fair" Tom replied 

It was then that Chris looked down he was still half clothed. His jeans half off his waist from Tom's mind-blowing blow job and his boots still on.

"Sorry will you help me" Chris replied with a wink

Tom complied quickly and removed Chris's jeans as Chris kicked off his shoes along with his socks. Finally now they were both naked bodies pressed against each other wonderfully. Chris once again found himself at his favorite spot above Tom as he trailed kisses on his jaw and down to his neck where he nibbled and licked making Tom groan in response. Chris felt his dick twitch every time he heard those sweet delicious sounds escape from his mouth. 

Chris reached over to grab a bottle of lube from the dresser until Tom's hand shot out and stopped him "Darling.May I." 

"You are trying to kill me aren't you" Chris replied with a glare

Tom didn't respond and only took Chris's fingers in his mouth. Tom let his tongue glide over Chris's fingers slowly and then releasing them as he licked his lips after.

"Fuck" Chris whispered his eyes locked on Tom's eyes which were glazed over with passion

"Go on Chris...remind me why they call you the God of Thunder" Tom whispered in Chris's ear

Chris glared and kept it locked on Tom as he pushed a finger inside Tom. Tom whimpered as Chris began to work on Tom's tight warm entrance.

"Oh Chris more...give me more" Tom moaned out grabbing tightly onto Chris's biceps

"I love it when you beg for it baby" Chris replied as he stuck another finger inside Tom 

"Ohh God" Tom cried out feeling Chris begin a scissor motion with his fingers stretching Tom out. 

Tom was so tight. It had been a while since they had been intimate due to Tom's illness and him being weak from chemo. Even though Tom attempted at times Chris would suggest otherwise...last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.

Chris couldn't hold out much longer. When he felt Tom was prepped enough he withdrew his fingers making Tom whimper at the losing that amazing sensation.

"Don't worry baby we are just getting started. Now are you ready for me" Chris whispered into Tom's ear

"Fuck yes" Tom replied 

"Why Tom such language" Chris teased as his lined himself up at Tom's entrance

"Chris please" Tom begged

"Please what" Chris replied softly

"FUCK ME" Tom cried out

Chris pushed into Tom quickly making Tom scream out in pleasure "Now Thomas what did I say about that dirty mouth of yours" Chris replied thrusting deeply into Tom his dick buried to the hilt inside Tom

"Ohh..uh I'm..s-sorry" Tom moaned out his nails raking down Chris's back

"Come again doll I didn't quite hear you" Chris whispered as he began to thrust harder and deeper inside Tom brushing against his sweet spot

"I said I'm ohh shit...I mean ooh I'm sorry" Tom was a babbling mess underneath him. His body arching off the bed as it responded fully to Chris's thrusts and touches

"Tell me Thomas should you be punished because I think a boy like you with such a dirty mouth should be punished" Chris said picking up his thrusts making the headboard bang against the wall as Tom cried out over and over in pleasure. Clawing and scratching at his biceps and back with his legs wrapped tightly around Chris's waist

"Yes punish me...oooh uhh I've got such a dirty mouth" Tom yelled out loudly

Chris smirked as he began to pound into Tom with everything he had in him. Everything that he had been holding in...sure he'd being lying if he said he had his nights were he couldn't help but let his humanity take over and pleasure himself. Of course his hand never did much justice to the real thing.

"Fuck Tom...you are naughty" Chris moaned out feeling Tom use the heels of his feet to try to get Chris deeper

It was then that Tom pushed Chris off him and onto his back "Do you remember what I told you that one night in that hotel in England" 

Chris looked up at Tom at smirked "How could I forget...but i wouldn't mind hearing you say in again"

Tom suddenly let his inner Loki shine through as he spoke with his voice " Darling I'm going to ride you into sweet oblivion"

Chris moaned feeling a chill run up his spine as Tom began to ride him slowly. His long lean body bouncing up and down slowly as his mouth opened in a silent O when he felt Chris brush against his sweet spot again. Tom placed his hands on Chris's chest their bodies with a fine layer of sweat. Chris placed his hands on Tom's waist as he lifted him up slowly and bringing him back down making himself go deeper inside Tom

"Ugh Ohh God" Tom cried out

"That's right baby...I am a God" Chris moaned out feeling Tom pick up speed meaning only one thing

"Fuuck Chris I'm gonna ohh" Tom moaned out

Chris decided to help Tom out by bucking his hips up and hitting that spot inside Tom over and over again showing no signs of letting up.

"Youuu ohh bastard" Tom cried out as he finally came and came hard spilling himself on Chris's stomach

Chris still kept going...Tom wasn't surprised that Chris wasn't done. His stamina during sex was something amazing. Finally Chris tensed up and came deep inside Tom letting the grip on his waist go. Tom collapsed atop of Chris trying to catch him breath.

"That was" Tom whispered still out of breath

"Fucking amazing" Chris finished with a content sigh

"Seems you've been holding that in for a while" Tom replied softly his fingers tracing the lines of Chris's abs

"Kind of" Chris replied wiping some of the sweat off his forehead

"Time for a nap" Tom whispered dazing off atop of Chris

"Well make it a quick one...I should be ready to go again in a few" Chris replied as his hands snaked to touch Tom's naked behind

Tom's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Chris "You can't be serious"

"What? You started it" Chris replied with a wink

"I have created a monster" Tom replied as he finally dozed off atop of Chris


	20. What you wish for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are at the last chapter of this story.  
> I hope you all enjoyed it and of course thank you so much for all the hits and kudos

Tom unlocked the door and walked inside a quiet dark apartment. Tom was tired but never complained and was beyond happy to now be able to return to filming. Tom walked into the kitchen and set his keys and the counter.

"Chris? Are you here?" Tom called out 

Nothing complete silence. Tom found that odd and he then made his way into the living room and flipped on the light 

"SURPRISE" Chris and the gang of friends yelled out loudly

"Oh my goodness" Tom replied with a huge smiled

Chris walked up to Tom and wrapped his arm around Tom's slender waist "Happy Birthday babe"

"Oh Chris thank you...all of you thank you" Tom replied as he then walked up to his friends to hug them

"Alright enough with the mushy stuff...not my style remember. Let's eat some of this food and cut into that cake" Robert replied 

After eating dinner the friends talked for hours. They all couldn't help but tell Tom how happy they were to see that he was doing so well and that he looked nothing short of amazing. Tom thanked all of them and talked to them about filming and how he was feeling 100% better. Chris sat next to Tom and smiled as he watched Tom talk to their friends gushing over any little thing like a small child. 

This was the Tom he remembered and missed...This was the Tom he fell in love and was happy to have him back and well.

"Alright birthday boy...time for some cake" Scarlett said bringing the cake over to Tom

"Oh goodness it looks amazing...not to mention delicious" Tom replied as he attempted to try and cut it he was stopped by Chris

"Hey didn't you forget something" Chris replied sternly

"I did...what is it" Tom asked with a cocked eyebrow

It was then that everyone broke into singing Happy Birthday making Tom break into a fit of laughter. The friends all finished and Scarlett quickly stuck a few candles in the cake "Go on now make a wish"

Tom smiled "Alright"

Tom closed his eyes and then opened his eyes to lean over and blow out the candles. The friends all clapped and Scarlett began to pass out plates as Tom began to cut the cake. After enjoying their cakes and a few more hours of talking the friends all bid Tom Happy Birthday once more as they left.

"Thank you all for this. It really means a lot to me" Tom said walking his friends out as he waved goodbye to all of them

Tom walked back into the apartment as was quickly caught in Chris's big arms "Hey there birthday boy"

Tom blushed "Well hello

"Did you have fun" Chris asked softly placing a kiss on Tom's forehead

"Yes a lot. Thank you for this Chris" Tom replied placing a sweet kiss on Chris's cheek

"Well good because the fun isn't over yet" Chris replied as he took Tom's hand in his

"Really now" Tom replied as he followed Chris towards the bedroom

Chris stopped Tom before he opened the door "Wait before I open the door close your eyes"

Tom chuckled and complied by closing his eyes. Chris waved his hand in Tom's face to make sure he couldn't see and when he was sure he couldn't opened the door and help guide Tom in. 

"Okay now open them" Chris whispered in Tom's ear

Tom opened his eyes and gasped at the sight before him. The bedroom was decorated with bouquets of roses all over the room, rose petals on the floor, and a pile of presents on the ottoman that was placed at the foot of their bed. Chris came from behind Tom and wrapped his arms around Tom's waist.

"So what do you think. I really tried hard...I wanted you to have everything you deserve on your birthday" Chris said softly

"Oh Chris everything is just beautiful. I love it and I love you" Tom replied turning around and pulling Chris into a passionate kiss

Chris moaned into the kiss "Mmm...I'm glad you like it"

Tom smirked "Not like darling I love...let me show you how much I love it" 

Tom began to guide Chris to the rose petal covered bed until Chris stopped Tom "Wait"

What's the matter "Tom asked softly

"Don't you want to unwrap your presents" Chris asked with a smile

"Darling what did you think I was planning on doing. I'm about to get ready to unwrap this big present right in front of me" Tom whispered seductively as he let his hand crawl under Chris's shirt 

Chris shivered "Well by all mean don't let me stop you"

Tom smirked as he helped Chris out of his shirt. Once again Chris's curiosity got the best of him.

"Baby" Chris mumbled

"Hmm" Tom replied placing a kiss on Chris's collarbone

"I know that you aren't supposed to ask someone what the wish for on their birthday but I can't help but want to know" Chris replied softly

Tom smiled and locked eyes with Chris "This Chris...I wished for this. All day everyday for the rest of my life. Just being with you and being giving the second chance to be able to grow old with you is all I could ever wish for"

Chris felt his heart swell "Really"

"Yes really. So now stop talking and let's celebrate my birthday the right way" Tom replied with a wink

Chris smirked and he pushed Tom on the bed "Tom you naughty boy"

Tom chuckled as Chris crawled atop of him and kissed him sweetly "I love you"

Tom smiled and held Chris close "I love you too"

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *toodles*

**Author's Note:**

> As I always say...I hope you like *thumbs up*  
> Be Gentle With Me *eye twitch*


End file.
